


Gary Has Bitches'.

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gary watches, M/M, Sexual Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: That's right, Nathan's back with more shitty fanfiction, expect more to come!
Relationships: Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Bif Taylor, Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Bif Taylor/ Gary Smith
Kudos: 11





	Gary Has Bitches'.

Peter sat on the bed, cupping Bif's cheeks in his hands. "Well get on with it! I came here to watch man on man, not pansy shit!"

Gary's words irked the much larger teen who was on his knees. If his father ever knew he was doing this, oh my he'd get a thrashing. But he knew what had to be done, and Kowalski had already gotten started.

He tried not to get hard as his face was fucked roughley, choking on the other boys lightly tanned cock as Gary chuckled from behind the bed. 

As Peter's lust filled so did his ipotent rage as he brought his dick out of his mouth, taking a swing at Bif's face. It sure stung like a mother-fucker, as it hurt a lot more than being punched by a pauper. 

While the poor mens hits are filled with aimless defense, that boys hits were only filled with violence and anger. Either it's anger at his parents or this school, whichever one it is he can relate to it no matter what. 

Kowalski then shoved his cock back in Bif's mouth, being able to hear an audble choke as it went deep. His face nustled in his pelvis, right up against his pubes as he went down to the balls.

Gary grinned even wider and came to the front of the bed, where the door was, leaning against it and taking a nice long look at the scene forming in front of him.

Pete took his dick out again, punching him him and Gary following suit with his signature laugh. This made his insides burn with fury, he hated when Gary laughed at him. It was exactly like when his dad did, out was just to similar.

But his thoughts were interrupted by two consecutive bitch slaps to the face from Smith, who was smiling at Pete who had forcibly turned Bif's head toward the other boy.

"Well Pete, maybe you aren't such a girl! He's already bleeding. Now finish him of by finishing in him and force it down his throat."

Kowalski's boney fingers wrapped around his throat, forcing him back on his cock, mixing the blood coming from his gums with his own precum. Gary stared in delight, he looked exactly like a tantalized child.

He shoved it so deep saliva came up Bif's throat from gagging so much. He could hardly breath, choking on Pete's cock was the last thing he expected to be doing. 

Maybe swallowing Gary's piss would be on the schedule, but not this. 

He held onto the bed as Gary then pushed his head down on Peter's dick, making him choke up spittle onto the base.

Pete leaned back, slowly petting Bif's ginger hair as he spit sperm into his tummy.

Gary grabbed him by his hair, curling his fingers and pulling him off his cock. Throwing him onto the floor as he dry heaved. Saying "Ya know pete, you did that beautifully."

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, Nathan's back with more shitty fanfiction, expect more to come!


End file.
